


【面卡/面麻&卡卡西】够胆杀了我再说

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer
Relationships: Uzumaki Menma&Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. 上篇

注意：

①此剧场版的时间线带土仍是以斑的身份行事的。

②剧场版九忍者之路中平行世界面麻&卡卡西

“喂，”他站在断崖边看向那片在黑夜中熊熊燃烧的人类建筑物，连浅色的面具似乎都映上了跃动的火光，“这个世界有什么存在的意义吗？”

然而右手拖着的尸体早已冰冷，无法回答他的这个问题。夜色如水中冰，丝寒入骨，唯有树影婆娑，月光寂寥。

“被我踩在脚下才是它存在的意义。”他回过头，转身向森林更深处走去，落叶枯枝覆盖的地上，留下一条长长的拖痕与血迹。

卡卡西蹲在树上隐在茂密的枝叶间掩去了全部气息，侧目瞥了眼那个缓缓走过的身影，没有投入过多的目光——往往暴露自身的，便是不怀善意的注视。

听着拖行声渐渐远去，他刚要有所动作，余光却看见远处那个拖着尸体的人影不知何时停下了脚步，笼罩在一片婆娑的树影中，像只浑身散发着寒气的恶鬼。

卡卡西心里顿时咯噔一下，果断的就要瞬身离开。然而下一瞬间，那道鬼一样的身影就无声无息的与他踩着同一根树杈出现在了身旁。

“你在，干什么？”

平缓的声音对卡卡西来说却如同惊雷般炸响在耳边，那瞬间写轮眼骤开，三勾玉在眼中飞速变幻成万花筒，神威顺着侧目看过去的视线一路扭曲着空间，没有前戏，不给机会——这个人的危险程度堪比佩因。在他贴过来的那瞬间，卡卡西便如是下了判断。

“嗯？”

小小地疑惑了一声，面具男也没想到自己脚还没落稳，对方在反应过来的同一时间就展开了攻击，武力全开的样子。

真是干脆果断。

他眯了眯眼睛，笔直的向后倒去无声的落在了地面上。抬起手看了看自己被扭曲的空间撕碎的衣袖，再晚一步，被绞碎的恐怕就是手臂了。于是本就被卡卡西惊人的应急反应激起的战意瞬间飙升成杀意，面具下的嘴角咧起尖锐的弧度。

他要杀了这个人，以绝对逼迫的实力差距，将他虐杀致死。

【万花筒，写轮眼的进化形态。】九喇嘛这么说着的时候，极难得地坐了起来，【明明不是宇智波一族，竟然能把写轮眼开发到这个地步，还真是……令老夫不悦。】

【你开始被木叶的人盯上了。】

【杀了他，小子。】

“最后一句，”他活动着指节，在树影中杀意沸腾，“不是废话吗。”

卡卡西几乎是在敌人落地的同一时间就袭了上去，尖锐的苦无直逼命门，在对方的躲闪中堪堪擦着喉咙而过，下一波招式毫不停留的紧跟而上。

运用到极致的写轮眼精准而又快速地捕捉着视线中这道身影的每一个动作与细节，一招一式都是不死不休的狠绝毒辣，每一分杀意都展现的如此真实而又淋漓尽致，过人的体术和神威的配合也确实令对方一时之间只能防守躲闪。

但是卡卡西很清楚，这种局面并不会持续太久，因为这个男人已经在几个回合中适应了他的攻击方式，并且每分每秒都在提升着速度与力度，令人头皮发麻的节节攀升。

这种愈战愈勇遇强则强的战斗特征，还真是该死的熟悉，和他那个麻烦学生简直如出一辙。不过好在，卡卡西一开始的目的就不是一决胜负。

他捂着使用过后酸痛的左眼，坐在几公里外的某条小溪旁的石头上长叹了一口气：真是令人头疼。

那边影分身被一记带着破风声的直拳打散后，记忆也随之涌来。

幸好撤的快，不然这一拳下来，以他现在这个腰，怕是扛不住。

三天前他从半空中凭空出现，拦腰摔在崖边粗壮的树杈上，连五脏六腑都差点被震碎。若是坠落的速度再快些，若是卡卡西卸掉的力再少一些，他的脊椎怕是要当场断在那里。

卡卡西并未预料到事情会在短短几分钟内发展成这种的程度，是的，我是说，即便他是卡卡西，他也无法预料到自己上一秒还在和斑对峙，下一秒就脚下一空，坠落感来得如此真实而又猝不及防。

即便大脑反应过来之前身体就已经反手向上扔出数枚缠着钢丝线的苦无，笔直地掠向距离最近的几棵树，但却无一命中目标，不，应该说是，可以被命中的目标也都被扭曲了存在的空间。

所以，他只能眼睁睁的看着钢丝线在微弱的月光下泛着寒光落回自己眼前，下一瞬间就是后腰与硬物接触的剧痛。

然后等他千辛万苦地回到村子时，却发现世界仿佛都颠倒了般，显得如此的不真实，尤其是在他看到自己早已逝去的老师与师母出现在面前时。此时，他终是确定了自己所处的空间只是个既谈不上真实也无法说是虚幻的边缘地带。

而事实上也确实如此，这里由斑的无限月读创造，却又逐渐稳定成一个脱离了术者控制的独立时空。

然而卡卡西要得知这一点，仍需一些调查。

所以他出现在了这里。

只是没想到，对方比他预测的还要麻烦。

【呵，被摆了一道。】巨大的狐狸早已重新趴了回去，只半睁了一只眼，【你还是经验不足，小子。】

面麻站在原地，看着卡卡西的影分身消失的方向，回想了一下对方是何时脱离了自己的视线。

啊，是那个时候。

在他站在树杈上向后倒去躲避写轮眼的时候，怕是在那个时候趁着他的视线死角结了影分身，本体瞬身离开了吧。进攻如此狠厉，也是为了集中他的全部注意力，尽可能地拖延时间让本体可以连续瞬身撤的更远。

“还真是，被摆了一道。”

【你战斗中过于兴奋了，小子。】

“闭嘴，”他闭上眼，再次睁开时，已是血色竖瞳，面对自己身体里的这只最强尾兽毫无客气可言：“你没资格说这话。”

九尾咧起了满嘴的森森利齿，没有否认，低沉的笑声里尽是一如既往的张狂与戏谑。

卡卡西回头看了眼自己方才逃离的方向，摇了摇头。

果然，连这些方面也和鸣人一样好骗。

不过，还有更棘手的事情尚未解决。

他非常清楚离开这里的突破口就在那个人身上，但是，对方确实很是难对付。抬头看了眼仅有点点星光的漆黑夜空，卡卡西心知事情麻烦了。

“找到你了。”

正这样想着的时候，那个低哑的声音凭空出现在身后，激得卡卡西反手就是一个手里剑影分身术扔了过去，数以万计的手里剑织成了无处逃脱的天罗地网袭向半空中的那道身影。

“还真是难缠……”卡卡西心有余悸的头皮发麻，急速后退拉开距离，雷属性的查克拉在手中嘶鸣，黑夜中看起来格外耀眼。

此时的卡卡西并不知道对方是拥有漩涡一族血统的完美人柱力，自然也无从得知这究竟意味着何等层次的感知力，否则即便神威过后体力再不支，他也不会在数公里外就放松警惕停了下来。

所以卡卡西失策了。

半空中的人影稍一虚晃便凭空消失在了无数手里剑的攻击范围里，预料中的出现在了他身后。只是骤然暴起的查克拉中带着的那抹格外熟悉的暴虐气息，令卡卡西手中结印的动作一顿，猛然回头，毫不犹豫的在短短的十几分钟里再次打开了神威。

这股气息，除了九尾再无其他。

他万万没有想到这人会是九尾人柱力。

面麻低低的“啧”了一声，错开身形躲避着卡卡西追随而来的视线，语落印结，“九面萨婆诃。”

卡卡西冷下了目光，看着那浮列在半空中的符文，此时才是真的起了杀意。

青、白、朱、玄、空、南、北、三、玉，依次对应的青龙、白虎、朱雀、玄武、金蛇、南斗仙人、北斗仙人、死神、天女接二连三的或跃落于地，或漂浮在空，如守卫般护在那人身后。

顿时战局就从1V1变成了1V10。

“卡卡西，”对方念起他的名字时，令卡卡西眼皮一跳，“你做好承受事实的准备了吗？”

“你我之间实力差距的事实。”

话音一落地，九只戴着面具的通灵兽就如同得到了命令般，极速包围而来。

“你是谁，和木叶有什么关系？”从念出他的名字时，卡卡西的直觉就告诉他这个人绝对和木叶脱不了关系。

“你够胆杀了我再说。”

对方此话一出，卡卡西也不再废话，闭上血丝蔓延的左眼收回了神威，暗自开了八门遁甲一门，提高自身速度，极速躲避通灵兽们夹击而来的攻势，手中水遁·雾隐之术已经结成。

“你以为会有用吗，卡卡西。”他看着下方浓雾中若隐若现的九面兽，嘴角咧起的弧度更扩大了几分，“不过是垂死挣扎罢了。”

卡卡西当然知道这一招要对付半空那个感知力已经突破人类层次的男人是行不通的，但在这种情况下，只要能先短暂的以视觉障碍打断敌人围攻，哪怕只是一秒，也够了。

雷切反手贯穿了白虎的面具与头部，下一秒天女的风遁就吹散了浓雾，视野顿时开阔了起来。卡卡西并不敢停留，替身之术已然成印。

瞥了眼被死神的镰刀瞬间劈成两半的木桩，卡卡西重新睁开了左眼神威，抬手又是一个苦无飞向了半空中的那人。

面麻歪了歪头，尖锐的金属擦着脖子而过的那一瞬间便消失了踪迹，取而代之的是白发的男人在身后的出现。手中嘶鸣的雷切直逼自己的心肺而来，丝毫没有停顿，从开始到现在一连串的动作不过短短数秒而已。

生死之间已经来不及全身而退，他睁大了眼睛，并没有预料到卡卡西在战斗中何时变得如此变通而又狠绝，竟然将最基础的替身之术用到此等极致，明明以前一直是个只知道喊着青春、修炼的一根筋白痴。

面麻想到这里的时候，四尾模式的妖狐外衣已经在卡卡西的雷切触碰到自己之前覆盖了全身，身形只够堪堪躲避，但好在错开了要害，仅仅被贯穿了左肩。而瞬间的疼痛其实来得也不那么真实，半尾兽状态下的强大恢复能力迅速止住了如注的血流。

卡卡西心头一跳，迅速就要抽身落回地面，然而面前这个全身覆盖着暗红色查克拉的人形尾兽却像是知道他心中所忌惮的事情一样，在他抽回手之前捏紧了他的手腕，力度之大，可以听见骨头裂开的声音。而九尾查克拉的烈毒性更是让他被接触到的皮肤呈现出烧灼般的伤痛。

情势顿时再次逆转。

“你到底是谁，和斑又是什么关系？”卡卡西沉下了目光，雷切的嘶鸣声愈响，不断撕裂着对方的伤口，却根本赶不上他尾兽外衣的愈合速度。

面麻听到斑这个名字，短暂的愣了一下，却不想卡卡西另一只手迅速聚出螺旋丸直逼他的心脏。他一皱眉，在此之前抬手掐住面前这人的脖子急速向地面俯冲而去，狠狠地把后者砸在了地面上，扬起一地尘土，自己脸上的面具也随之脱落。

卡卡西被震得一阵眩晕，本就未愈的后腰怕是力度再大些就要断了，落得个半身瘫痪的下场。且不说手中螺旋丸已散，紊乱的查克拉几乎撕裂手掌，前者尖锐的爪子也几乎割断他的颈动脉，死死的卡着不放。

此时，再无法反抗，这人的左手既然能毫不费力地捏碎他的手腕，那么那只掐着脖子的右手就能随时捏碎他的喉骨。

他躺在地上眼看着这个半尾兽状态下完全看不出面目的人捏着他的手腕把他的手拔了出来，左肩上的空洞迅速被血色的查克拉涌上并且覆盖，以肉眼可见的速度修复着伤口。

面麻回看了眼卡卡西的视线，手中力度更大了些，把人死死地摁在地上，抬手两个苦无把他的双手定在了地上，看着后者又是皱眉一声闷哼，这才心情好了些。

卡卡西试图调动了一下左眼的查克拉，却实在无法再次打开已经用到极限的万花筒。而此时由于过度使用万花筒，身体也开始颓态尽显，就像是终于发挥效用的麻醉剂，夺走了全部的气力，连最后一丝垂死挣扎的机会都没了。

【你大意了，这个卡卡西，不是你印象中的那个卡卡西。】九尾这么说着，重新闭上了眼睛。妖狐外衣也在修复完伤口后如潮水般撤离了皮肤表层，与此同时另外八只通灵兽围了过来，忠心守卫。

而还在想着自己可能就要折在这里的卡卡西，看着面前这个单膝蹲在他身旁掐着他脖子的人褪去猩红查克拉外衣后的脸，缓缓瞪大了眼睛。

他眼睁睁地看着这个人顶着他那个白痴钢铁直男学生的脸，杀意沸腾的满眼异样兴奋，俯身在他耳边连声音里都是难以掩饰的腥色暴力，低哑了声音说着“我要操死你，卡卡西”，喉咙里发不出任何声音。


	2. 下篇

“我要操死你，卡卡西。”黑发的年轻人这样说着，卡卡西像是吞了块烧得火红的烙铁般，喉咙里什么声音都发不出来。然而他的毫无反应却令对方异常不满，皱着眉头掐着他脖子的力度更大了些：“做出些反抗，别像个死人一样。”

这是什么恶劣的趣味。

卡卡西勉力呼吸着氧气，被钉在地上的双手纹丝不动，稍一挣扎便是血流如注。

面麻伸手勾住了钉住他右手的苦无，左右摇晃着缓慢地拔了起来，裸露在空气中的贯穿性伤口顿时血流不止。

“反抗我。”他说这话时，卡卡西已经抬手拔掉了自己左手的苦无，反握于手疾速刺向他的脖子。卡卡西本以为这人会松开他的脖子向后躲去，却未曾想对方只是抬起另一只手护在了脖侧，任由尖锐的苦无刺穿手背，温热的血缓缓落在了他的脸上。

“虽然我叫你反抗，但也没让你这么反抗。”年轻人咧开了嘴角，眼中闪着的兴奋光芒令卡卡西头皮发麻，“我不想一不小心把你给弄死了，你可不要反抗的太激烈。”他刚刚，差点就条件反射掐断手中这个脆弱的脖子。

卡卡西几乎要喘不过气来，手上的血窟窿仍在坚定而缓慢地流着血，放着不管的话实在有些危险。而面麻似乎也是意识到了这一点，终于松开了他的脖子，与他十指紧扣，血色的查克拉如水般溢了出来，灼烧皮肤的同时也止住了血。卡卡西垂下了眼帘，被一个和自己的学生长着一张脸的年轻人手按着手压在地上令他心中异样感横生。此时深知要保住性命也不是不可，只是全身而退怕是不能了。

还真是赔了夫人又折兵。

面麻几次下来也算是摸清了这个男人的路数，闷不做声看似放弃的时候，其实都是在暗自思考对策随时都会暴起反咬。这时见他又披上了温顺的皮，不禁心中警觉。

“你在想什么？”面麻俯身凑近于卡卡西的脖侧，张口便是尖锐的犬齿卡住了后者的颈动脉：“够胆杀了我再说。”

卡卡西吃痛的偏头躲了躲，方才的思路都被这一举动打断的稀碎。

疼痛和湿热的唇舌，年轻人的呼吸和气味。

“鸣人！”他忍不住开口斥道，虽然知道面前这人并不真的是自己的学生，但想着名字也一定是一样的。却不想对方竟抬起头，挑着眉头盯着他问道：“Na…ru…to？你在说什么？”

“嗯？”卡卡西小小的疑惑了一声，面麻不悦地眯起了眼睛，松开与他十指紧扣的手把人从地上拉起来毫不温柔地扔进了初秋冰凉的溪水中，“意识不清的话，就给我清醒点。”

卡卡西强撑着才抽出剩余的些许力气，挣扎着坐了起来，尚不过膝的溪水潺潺流动着，全身都在方才被扔进来时湿透了。夜风一吹，寒气入骨。他低头看着波澜流动的水面上倒映着的自己狼狈不堪的脸，每一根骨头每一块肌肉都在后知后觉的痛。

面麻踩着水面走近，弯腰扯着他的胳膊又把人给半拖半带的拎到了岸边。看着这个瘫软在溪岸边浑身滴着水的男人，心情愉悦了许多。

“现在清醒了？知道接下来要干死你的人是谁了吗。”

黑发的年轻人站在月光下咧着嘴笑得像只浑身散发着戾气的鬼，卡卡西冷下了眼芒，转目看向前者时，十几年如一日刀口舔血的凌厉杀意尖锐的令人后背一凉。

面麻怔了怔，反应过来后便是愈加的兴奋。下个呼吸间已经压在了卡卡西的身上，抬手便撕开了他湿透的衣服随手扔在了一旁，“对，没错，就像这样，别服软，在我弄死你之前别认输。”

卡卡西呼吸一滞，面上终于浮上了一丝慌乱之色，对方却已经扯下了他的面罩和衣服，游走审视的目光像是要将他的一层皮都剥下来般。

“别……”卡卡西下意识试图逃离控制，然后反抗的动作却如此的无力，多了几分欲拒还迎的意味，极难得的无措出现在那双向来看不出情绪的眼中。

面麻捂住了他的嘴，并不想听见多余的声音，强行分开了他的腿架在了自己的肩上。溪水浸泡后冰冷的身体像个死人般，月光下惨白又无力。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，伸出手指挤进男人干涩紧致的甬道草草地扩张了一下，便拉开拉链扶着不知何时坚挺的粗大阴茎，不顾前者惊慌的挣扎，强行捅了进去。紧致滚热的甬道和冰冷的体表形成了鲜明的对比，面麻长舒了一口气，舒服的掐紧了卡卡西的大腿。

而卡卡西却因为被死死的捂着嘴，只能发出痛苦的闷哼，疼得想倒抽凉气，连额上都浮上了一层细密的冷汗。面麻并不管，刚一挤进去就活动了起来。先是缓进缓出地抽插了几下，然后便掰着男人的大腿大操大干了起来。卡卡西很快便连痛哼声都无力发出来，每一次都被顶到最深处，只能随着对方的进进出出而摇摆，疼得惨白了脸色。

面麻看着男人痛苦的神色，眼中欲望与兴奋交织不断攀升。他松开了捂住卡卡西的手，俯身吻上了对方冰冷的嘴唇。

卡卡西瞪大了眼睛一瞬间清醒了意识，这个对于此时的他来说实在是滚热的过分的唇舌带来了难以想象的热量。等他意识到自己松懈了神经时，对方已经纠缠着他的舌头侵犯了他口腔的每一个地方。

唇舌碾转交缠，不知名的情绪在看不见的地方迅速滋生。

面麻只觉得方才干涩的甬道现在已经变得又湿又热，死死的咬着他的阴茎不放。他开始朝甬道里的各个方向顶撞，在碰到某个点的时候，身下的男人瞬间绷紧了身体闷哼了一声。

他眯起了眼睛，咧出白森森的牙齿像只穷凶极恶的豺狼。

看到这个伏在自己身上的年轻人露出这种表情，卡卡西还没从方才的刺激中完全恢复意志，却也知道自己怕是要完了。

果不其然，对方开始只专注于那个地方，恶狠狠的大力顶撞，带着要把他弄死的狠劲，强烈恐怖的刺激硬是逼得卡卡西眼角泛泪，无力地揪着年轻人的衣服蜷缩了脚趾，不过被操弄了几下，本是半软的性器便狼狈的硬起射了出来，精液在两人小腹处弄得一片狼藉。

然而他并没有松口气的空隙和机会，对方还在朝着那个地方用力，速度比方才还要快，还在往死里折磨着卡卡西的身体。

“谁让你射了。”年轻人伏在他耳边阴恻恻地说着，握住了他刚得到释放此刻却又有了挺立趋势的性器，“得我射在你里面了，你才能射。”

“唔……”卡卡西近乎绝望的呜咽出了声，却又说不出一句求饶的话。

近乎恐怖的快感疯狂地折磨着神经，而性器却因为被握住无法得到纾解，唯有身上的人还在不知疲倦地抽插着下身，等到卡卡西快要失去意识时，对方才突然加快了速度，射在了他体内最深处。

面麻松开手的时候，身下的男人乱七八糟的断断续续射了许多。他抬高卡卡西的腰，借着月光看着被操的合不拢的穴口，红肿又泛着水光，溢出的精液顺着屁股往下流，大腿上黏糊糊的一片。面麻把手指插了进去，搅弄了几下，确定自己的精液更往里流了进去才满意的收手。

身下的男人微张着嘴喘气，半睁的眼睛空洞的目光，像是一时失去了意识般。面麻拍了拍他好看的脸，再次抬高了他的腿，下身已经重新挺立了起来。

“喂，别睡，”他这么说着，一个挺身，阴茎很轻松的就插进了男人早已湿热得不正常的甬道，“给我反抗啊。”

话是这么说，可当卡卡西彻底失去意识后，这个人还是像奸尸一样硬是掐着前者的腰操了好几轮。

清晨的时候，面麻把自己的外袍脱下来围在昏迷的男人身上，然后封住了他的查克拉，打算把人给扛回自己的基地——当然不可能就这么放走了，既然已经知道了他的真面目。

【他不是这个世界的人。】九尾在黑暗中睁开了眼睛，面麻正弯腰拾起地上的面具，“那又怎么样。”

【也就是说，他不会在这个世界久留。】巨大的狐狸眼中血色的竖瞳似乎能看穿人类一切深埋于本质里的劣根性，【他很快就会消失。】

面麻戴上了面具，把人扛在了肩上，“什么时候？”

【……】九喇嘛眯起了眼睛，透过重重黑暗看着年轻人肩上缓缓散发出白色光芒的男人，低沉了声音，【现在。】

面麻睁大了眼睛，肩上突的一轻，对方像是魂飞魄散般，瞬间消失的一干二净。

黑暗中的狐狸低笑出了声，声音里一如既往的尽是戏谑与讽刺。虽说是它牵引出了这小子的阴暗面，一年来竟到了逐渐扭曲的地步。但是说到底，它所做的，也仅仅只是牵引而已，可不是放大。这些暴力欲望，这些狠厉杀念，都不过是这个人类最深层的本质。

“喂，九喇嘛。”

【嗯？】

“我要找到他。”

【没玩够吗。】

“没玩够。”

九尾咧嘴露出了森森利齿，【那就去找他口中所说的“斑”。】

【那个男人是这个世界的缔造者，只是这个世界，自诞生后便不再受他控制了。】

“好。”面麻也咧开了嘴，在清晨的溪流边笑得令人毛骨悚然。

“找到斑，毁了这个世界，再找到卡卡西，把他也毁了。”


	3. 续篇：《而我的存在却如此真实》

⚠️粗制滥造 毫无逻辑 ooc 惨不忍睹 慎入

前文：

【你所处的这个世界，本来不过是幻术构造出来的假象。】

【只是这个假象，在彻底脱离了术者的控制后，便坐落成了现实。】

【而你所有自以为真实的记忆和过往，其实从未发生过。】

【这个世界，不过才诞生了十天而已。】

蛰伏在暗处的凶兽通身都是极尽穷恶的戾气敛于尾牙之间，唯有极具欺骗性的声音低沉如世外智者，点破一切局中人看不透的表象。

它趴伏在地，睁开血色的竖瞳，透过重重黑暗看进了无人能见的本质。

【万象，皆为虚妄。】

黑发的男人坐在成堆的尸体上抬头仰望着夜空中的凄寒轮月，指尖仍在滴着血。

“万般虚妄又如何，我是真实存在的。”

“你呢。”

尾兽低笑出声。

【我自真实。】

第12次半夜同一时刻莫名醒来，卡卡西下床给自己接了杯凉水。此时窗外月光正盛，从阳台透进客厅，映出沙发一角。

卡卡西仰头喝下玻璃杯中透凉的水，喉结滚动。

不祥的预感。

这个醒来的时间，正是半个月前他坠落到那个幻术世界的时间。

回来后他才知道，原来那天晚上在和斑的对战中坠入幻象的，并不只是他一个人。

斑先后尝试了两次，第一次是失败的不完整术式。限定月读结成的那一瞬间，斑就知道出了问题，于是果断放弃，没有选择把鸣人拖进去，而是直接顺手把卡卡西扔了进去。第二次的术式，就几近完美了。

卡卡西猜测，他之所以什么都没做就能回来，是因为那个术式下的幻象世界确实存在某些问题，以至于出现了崩坏。而鸣人和小樱就不那么顺利了，似乎废了不少功夫才找到突破口逃离。

他是先一步回来的，等到鸣人他们也回来的时候，卡卡西以为事情已经告一段落了。但是很快他就发现事情没那么简单：这个夜夜莫名醒来的时间点，实在是异样感横生。

卡卡西放下杯子，转身离开厨房走向客厅回卧室。

然而当他看见那个差点拿走他半条命的人就坐在沙发上，隐在月光照不到的暗处，像只鬼一样的时候，一瞬间凝固了呼吸。

只见那人在黑暗中朝他这边转过头来，声音低沉：“找到你了，旗木卡卡西。”

“真是，花了我不少功夫。”

此话一出，卡卡西心脏骤停了一下，顿时激起了全身的鸡皮疙瘩，一阵寒毛倒竖，几乎是同一时间就反手掏出了苦无，写轮眼瞬开，反手就扔出了手中的苦无，直指前者的眉间。

面麻抬手握住，扬起了下巴：“怎么，不敢相信我是真实存在的？”

“以为我只是个幻象？”

“你是不是在想，明明只是个术式构造的幻象世界里的人，怎么会出现在现实的世界？”

卡卡西眼中万花筒变幻，全身戒备：“是不是幻象，我自会分辨。”

面麻低笑出了声：“我的存在，是真实的。”他站起身，背着阳台的月光，一步一步地走向面前的白发男人，然后在对方下意识就要扬起苦无抹他脖子的目光中，牵起了他的另一只手，放在自己的脸侧。

黑发的年轻人垂目，声音平缓，却有一瞬间的狠绝：“独我真实。”

卡卡西差点停止了呼吸。不仅是因为对方的真实存在，还有他的，孤注一掷。

此时这个人握着他的手，就像是握住了最后一根救命稻草。

“来这里的目的是什么。”卡卡西没有抽开手，因为他知道，越反抗，越麻烦。

面麻抬眼，黑色的瞳孔里看不出任何情绪。他靠近了一步，很缓慢地凑近面前这张因为他的靠近而瞬间警惕的脸。

他回答说：“来找你。”

“我三天的时间找到了那个世界被你称之为‘斑’的人，然后杀了他，再秽土转生，命令他找到这个世界，把我传送过来。”

他们花了十二天的时间。在同一个时间同一个地点，不断地尝试连接卡卡西当初传送过来的那条时空线，寻找到他的确切存在之处，然后终于在今夜，连接成功。

卡卡西一瞬间了然，第一次构造的幻象世界在斑的眼中是失败品的原因：那个世界里，有另一个他存在。已经完全失控了，众多变数无法干涉。而这个人，则是其中最大的变数。

“你不该出现在这里。”

“我已经出现了，你要杀了我吗。”面麻闭上了眼睛，修长的脖子暴露在空气中看起来非常的脆弱，说出口的话却毫无退意：“你杀得了我吗。”

“什么？！那家伙追过来了！？？”鸣人在火影楼听到卡卡西说这件事情的时候，整个人都吓得跳了起来：“那个高危恐怖分子追过来了？！！！现在就在老师你家里？！！！”

卡卡西偏过头去，并不想直视自己的学生，只觉得浑身都别扭。纲手扶着额头太阳穴直突突地疼：“鸣人，说一说那家伙的基本情况。”

“那家伙，一个大螺旋轮虞就毁了整个木叶……很麻烦的家伙……有点棘手的……”鸣人似乎有些心有余悸。他当时在幻象世界里是因为九尾也不想被困在宇智波的幻术世界里，所以全力帮助，开起了完全尾兽模式，才能力抗并险胜。

但是现在，九尾大概率是不会再帮他的了……

麻烦啊麻烦……

纲手头更疼了几分，看向卡卡西，问道：“他要做什么？来干架的还是来旅游的？”

“……倒是对木叶和火之国没有什么的攻击意图…………”卡卡西想起那人昨晚说的话，也不由得头疼：“对我倒是敌意不小……”

“他要杀你？”漂亮的女人皱了皱好看的眉毛，“你们结了怨？”

“我掏了他心窝子，他要了我半条命……”卡卡西没全盘托出，倒也不是什么难以启齿，而是鸣人这小子在，总觉得别扭。

作为男性被另一个男性强上，对于普通人来说应该会心理创伤难以接受，但对于卡卡西这种人来说，跟受了一次敌方的严刑拷打是性质一样的：对于忍者来说，除了任务，没有什么比存活更重要。

纲手看着卡卡西欲言又止的样子，心里着急：“所以他到底想干什么？杀你？”

白发的男人支吾着憋红了整张脸，怎么都张不开口。火影大人急了，拍了一巴掌桌子，怒道：“快点说！”

“他……他要我和他…………和他交往……”说出这句话卡卡西觉得自己要死了，只想当场去世。太丢人了太丢人了，太羞耻了太羞耻了，被一个十几岁的小孩子表白太羞耻了啊啊啊……天呐，饶了他吧……

鸣人顿时扭曲了整张脸，看向自己老师的表情肉眼可见的恶寒与诡异：What the FUCK？？？

“那小子是不是精神有什么问题，老师？”

卡卡西无法言语。

纲手愣了一下，“你是说，那个可以说是鸣人对立面的小子在追你？你和他交往他就乖乖的不惹事？是这个意思吗？”

“……………………是的。”卡卡西，满脸冒烟，卒。

简直公开处刑。

“那就和他交往，卡卡西，木叶的和平就靠你了。稍微牺牲奉献一下吧。”漂亮的女人喝了口茶，“好了，下一个。”外面还候着一列要汇报的人，今天的五代目火影依然政务繁忙，没有时间操心晚辈们的恋爱故事。

什么，无情？哦，不。如果卡卡西真的讨厌的话，不会是那个反应。说这件事情地时候，绝对会杀意迸溅地冷言咬出每一个字。

所以，管他们去死。

鸣人和卡卡西走出火影楼大门，后者还处于大脑放空的状态。年轻人欲言又止地看着自己的老师，憋了半天也不知道该说什么，只得安慰性地拍了拍男人的肩膀，沉痛道：“苦了你了，卡卡西老师……”

“苦什么？”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊！”黑发男人顶着和自己一模一样的脸突然出现在眼前，鸣人顿时被惊得一蹦三尺高：“面麻你这家伙要吓死谁啊啊啊！心脏病都要犯了啊混蛋！”

“原来你叫面麻啊……”真不愧是水门老师起的……

卡卡西终于恢复了点意识，无奈道：“我不是设了结界吗，你怎么出来的？”而且这一脸不爽的样子又是怎么回事，谁惹到他了吗？

面麻抱着胳膊，侧目瞥了眼这个卡卡西口中称之为“鸣人”的人，冷眼道：“你出来太久了。”

“为什么和他走在一起？”

卡卡西愕然，似乎察觉到了一丝敌意：这是，在争风吃醋？

鸣人却是觉得自己人在街上站，锅从天上来，摆着两只手澄清道：“我对这个不良中年上忍没有一丁点的兴趣，请放心，我走了，你们继续。”说完就逃也似地离开了现场，内心一万点暴击。

卡卡西长叹了口气，也只能接受这个现状。这个人战力超群，而现在的木叶也承受不了再多的变故，节外生枝只会更加麻烦。所以，能稳住，就尽力暂且稳住。至于这种不可控的潜在危险，纲手说是不管了，但肯定还是会有措施的。

“算了，先回去吧……”卡卡西先迈开了脚，两手插兜走在街道上，不急不缓。面麻看了一眼紧跟而上，走在旁边目光不善：“你对漩涡鸣人什么心思？”

“能有什么心思。”

“我杀了他取代他，你会怎么做？”

“你取代不了他。”卡卡西侧首，听着对方危险恐怖的话，却不似以往般以同样的杀意回击，只是平和，平和地说着：“你是你，他是他。”

黑发的年轻人没有回视卡卡西的目光，只是一瞬间沙哑了声音。

“我自唯一。”

卡卡西收回目光，不语。

异样感横生。

于是自此多了个小尾巴。

哦，不，大尾巴。

会咬人的尾巴。

“那个臭小子为什么又出现在这里？卡卡西！”

“哈？老子出现在这里你有意见吗？只有你能来一乐吗？啊？！”

“呵，我看你是不知死活。出来，今天连同着你身体里的尾兽也一起吸收。”

“哈？？？你放什么屁呢？你个冒牌九尾还好意思在这里说话？？”

【冒牌九尾？这话老夫可不能当作没听见。小子，杀了他，占领这个世界。】

【真是痴人说梦。不过是个幻象里的东西，也好意思说着什么占领世界的话。】

【呵，被关在人柱力的封印里连查克拉都只能艰难渗透出来的家狗，有什么脸面在这里大言不惭。】

【你自己还不是被人柱力当狗骑，现在倒是装起了威风，真是可笑之极。】

旗木·正吃着拉面·卡卡西，卒。

眼看着自家小孩都气得爆兽瞳了，本来只想趁机遁走的卡卡西也只能赶紧拉住劝架：“不要吵了，拉面不吃了还不可以吗？我回家给你煮晚饭吃可以吗？我再也不偷懒不做饭了可以吗？”

说完就拖着和鸣人吵得不可开交的黑发年轻人往外走，根本就不能理解到底在吵什么啊这两个臭小子：“吃炸药了吗你，怎么一见到鸣人就炸？”

面麻甩开卡卡西的手，黑着整张脸走在旁边，“那个家伙令我极度恶心，一看见他我就想把他喉咙扯出来拉断。”

卡卡西默然，是互斥太强烈了吗。

“好了，怪我，不该让你们两个碰面的。”只是想少做一顿饭而已，生活太艰难了吧……

其实卡卡西也能察觉到这人的戾气减退了不少，也再没有什么暴力行为，说是答应了交往，但也只是同床共枕，没什么过界行为。

虽然无法推断其中的原因，但他也乐得如此。也就当是多个同居室友而已，除了尽量避免和他人的接触，尤其是和鸣人，也没什么特别麻烦的地方。好在他本就向来与人留距，如今倒是省去了不少事端。

“你到底是怎么看待我和漩涡鸣人的？”

啊，还有一个麻烦的就是，总是问他这种问题。

卡卡西在黑暗中睁开眼睛，年轻人坐在他的腰上死压着他的手腕，似乎非常喜欢这种一切都在自己掌控中的姿势。

“你是恋人，鸣人是学生。”无论问了几百遍，他都是同一个回答。前半句话不管有多少真心，后半句倒是实打实没有掺水。可对方也一直都不满意这个简单的回答，卡卡西想不出他到底要听自己说什么。

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”回答的毫不犹豫，反倒没了真诚。

腰上坐着的人沉默了几秒，然后又问道：“你敢说，你对我的感情，完全不受漩涡鸣人的影响？”

卡卡西愣了。哎？原来他是一直在纠结这种事情？

“你是觉得，我喜欢你，有鸣人的关系？”

卡卡西听到了咬牙的声音，然后手腕被掐得更紧了。

“你要是敢说是，我现在就干死你，然后杀了，奸尸。”

“……”年长的男人想起那天晚上自己差点半条命都没了，只觉得后背又开始发凉了，思考着自己要怎么完美地回答这个问题，让自己逃过一劫。

他想了想，然后问道：“你看我那天晚上要杀你时，有给你留生路的迹象吗？”

面麻沉默。

没有，完全没有。招招致命，一点余地都没留。

“所以你就是你，鸣人就是鸣人。我但凡有一丝混淆，杀你时都不会那么决绝。”卡卡西弯起了眼睛，虽然手腕生疼但也没有反抗，深知只会激起对方的压制欲，一动不动道：“明白了吗？”

年轻人闭上了眼睛，卡卡西以为这件事情算是揭过去了，却没想到，对方再次睁开时，已是一双血瞳，敛于爪牙间的戾气尽显。

他在黑暗中说：“卡卡西，你可知，我来时，毁了整个世界。”

“我的世界。”

所谓的，幻象，都是镜花水月。

“我已，全无退路。”

孤注一掷。

“不要背叛我。”

即便口中如何硬撑，但是他知道，自己也不过是限定月读这个术式里的一个幻象而已。

一切皆为虚妄。

多可笑呢。

无论做什么，都是无意义的。站在世界的顶点又如何，都是假的。

虚假的世界，毁了又如何。与其像盘失败的棋局一样被遗忘在角落里自生自灭，不如他自己亲手毁了。

因为一切都是虚构的，都不是真的。

所有的一切，从一开始就是不平等的。

来这里，只是不甘心的最后挣扎而已。

这个世界不会有什么是属于他的。

他只是，一个幻象而已。

绝不受任何人摆弄，所以全部毁了。

“不要背叛我……”

如果被背叛了，那便连那个虚妄世界其中之一的自己也彻底毁了吧。

全部，消失。

年轻人这样反复着同一句话，缓缓地伏到他的颈窝，终于松开了桎梏他的手。

卡卡西能感觉到有湿热的液体烫得皮肤生疼。

他抬起酸痛的手，轻轻地抚着对方的后颈，然后在他耳边低声呢喃道：

“你此刻就在我的眼前，如此的真实不虚。”

后记：

“你们真的搞在一起我是不管啦……”金发年轻人狼吞虎咽着大口塞着一乐拉面，头都不抬道：“但是老师你能不能别再喊我出来吃拉面，每次那小子都跟抓奸一样我真的吃不消的说……”

“对啊，老师……”樱发战地女医生坐在旁边咬了口蘸醋的饺子，应道：“那家伙真的谁都咬，四海之内皆情敌……”

“就是说啊，你们高你们的对象，总是扯上我干什么，我明明和九喇嘛恩恩爱爱的说……”

【臭小子，闭嘴！】

鸣人端起碗喝了口汤，心满意足地放弃了再点一碗的想法：不出意外，再过两分钟某个凶神就要杀过来了。

“嘛，小樱，我们走吧！”

“OK，我再吃最后一口。”

眼看着亲爱的两个学生迅速起身走人，卡卡西摸着钱包低头看着自己的面碗，只觉得自己已经失去了人身自由和社交自由：为什么我的谈恋爱和别人的谈恋爱不一样？为什么我的谈恋爱就像是在战场九死一生？为什么？为什么？


End file.
